


[podfic] Marriage In Mind

by reena_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Podfic, Self-Harm, non-epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A marriage contract. They want him to sign away his freedom and his future and his life on a girl who didn't even attend her best friend's funeral. Harry has other ideas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Marriage In Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marriage In Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5938) by azardarkstar. 



  
****  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
 **** **Length:** 18:46

 ****  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(HP\)%20_Marriage%20in%20Mind_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!)

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
